1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oscillating diaphragm fans and, more particularly, to an oscillating diaphragm fan having coupled subunits and a housing having the oscillating diaphragm fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fans with moving parts are known. In such fans, it is known to mount the movable parts such that they are free of friction and do not contact each another. The set-up of these fans is in some way comparable to the operation of a loudspeaker. Fans of this type are known as “jet cooler” or “jet generator” fans, and are designated below as oscillating diaphragm fans.
Oscillating diaphragm fans include an oscillating diaphragm which is held in a housing and which is excited by a magnetic system located in an actuator chamber. The air pulsation generated by the oscillating diaphragm is discharged outwardly. If, for example, the oscillating diaphragm fan is placed inside an electronic housing, it causes air turbulences therein. As a result, the heat loss generated, for example, by electronic components and processors can be swirled and led away from the heat sources. Furthermore, the air turbulence caused by the fan also facilitates removal of heat from “hot spots” on circuit boards and assists natural convection inside an electronic housing in a directed manner.
Typically, fans constructed in this manner do not experience any friction-induced wear due to the contactless magnetic drive of the oscillating diaphragm. Generally, however, dust deposits may impede the freedom of movement of the elements of the magnetic drive and may, therefore, limit the service life of the fan. If, for example, such a magnetic drive comprises a magnetic disk with an annular groove, into which an annular carrier connected to the oscillating diaphragm and having a coil winding penetrates, the annular groove may gradually become blocked. As a result, the ability of the annular carrier to oscillate and consequently the ventilation action may become restricted.